Digimon Digital Monster: Reign of Lucemon
by ActionBoy 87
Summary: When Lucemon and his army of Royal Knights threaten the Digital World and Real World, our digidestined and their Digimon partners must once again come together to face a new threat for the sake of both worlds, as well as achieve a new level of digivolution if they have hope of beating their new enemy.
1. The Royal Arrival

**After a more thinking time and some changes to the old one, I am officially ready to upload my own Digimon fanfiction story, "Digimon Digital Monsters: Reign of Lucemon".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Digimon series. However, there is one Original character that you'll see in the story. Now on to the story.**

**(Cue Theme Song)**

**Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions! Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Change, into Digital Champions too, save the Digital World!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions!**

**Warp Digivole!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, DIGIMON!**

**(Theme Song ends)**

A lot has changed for the Digital World and the Real World. Digimon have become known and are being seen around the whole world, but people know they're at peace with the creatures. Also, some of the Digimon have migrated into the Real World, and were living peacefully along with the humans. So it's not uncommon to see Digimon on the streets, in stores, or playing with children nearby. You could see Frigimon selling ice-cream, Burgermon working in Fast Food restaurants, Guardromon acting as a crossing guard, acting as a street performer, and more. For the Digidestined, there were changes as well: Tai and Sora have been dating ever since they destroyed MaloMyotismon, Ken and Yolei followed after everything had settled down in both worlds. Matt's career as a rock-star took sky-rocketed, Mimi became Michael's girlfriend, Davis and TK ended their stupid little rivalry and became good friends. Cody loosened up a lot more thanks to his friends and became somewhat an actual little kid.

Right now, the school bell rang loudly, indicating to the students it was officially the beginning of summer vacation. The Original Digidestined and the 02 Digidestined were eager to celebrate together.

Unbeknownst to our heroes, their relaxation wasn't gonna last. Within the park, an omninous black portal opened out of nowhere, catching the attention of the human and Digimon spectators. From the portal emerged four mysterious Digimon.

The first was Big Humanoid Digimon with green kneepad, silver armor and a volcano coming out of his back.

The second looked like a humanoid crow, with a purple, silver lined metal breastplate, a wide, tunic like belt of old grey fabric, red arm armor, and puffy white pants. On his head he wore a purple helmet over it his face and beak, with only his red eyes peering out. On top of the helmet was also a large, yellow, horn like ornament. Just above his yellow, black talon-like hands and feet were long purple metal bands that complete cover his wrists and ankles. In each clawed hand, he held a golden sword, which were now pointed towards the Digimon and human on the ground.

The third looked like the devil with a red mask covering his face, a red tail with a triangular barb on the end, black bat wings with a red interior and a black and red leather outfit that remotely looked like a vampire's. He had a red three-pronged spear in his hand.

The bulky Digimon looked at everything in disgust, "Awful outlook." He commented.

"To think that Digimon now reside on this backwater planet." Agreed the four-armed Digimon "How disgraceful."

"So, how many in the Real World are we supposed to eliminate anyway?" asked the robot.

"Only twelve." Said the crow-man said "There is no need to destroy anyone else."

"This place is overflowing with humans and Digimon, and you only wanna destroy twelve?"

"That's correct." The crow replied. "Our masters told us there are 12 Digidestined that managed to hold their own against the Dark Masters as well as MaloMyotismon. Regardless, our mission is to locate them and eliminate them if our master's plans are to operate properly.

"I know how we can draw them out." The devil-like Digimon said with a wicked smile "**Demon's Shout!**"

All the humans and the Digimon in the area had to cover their ears as an agonizing high-pitched yell came from the devil Digimon as red shockwaves could be seen coming from his mouth.

And so the four Digimon started a panic and headed for town, where several people and Digimon ran for their lives. The Robot-like lifts a nearby car and tossed it into a truck, destroying them both; the four-armed Digimon formed fireballs in his hands and tossed them in all directions. Soon the Shinjuku Police Department came on the scene; accompanied by some Guardromon, Harpymon and Gargoylemon to back them up.

One of the Policemen brought out a mega-phone and said "You Digimon are causing a panic! If you don't stop, we **will** use force!" he warned them.

"Force **this, **humans!" the bulky Digimon said before he slammed his fist into the ground and created a shockwave and tremor, shaking the area and causing the authorities to struggle.

"You asked for it, punks." The Police man said "ATTACK!"

"**Guardian Barrage!**" the Guardromon called out before they each launched a pair of whistling police missiles from their arms.

However, the humanoid crow Digimon drew out a sword and became a blur that slashed at all the missiles, making them explode.

"**Wind Seeker!**" The Harpymon flapped their wings to released gusts of winds.

"**Fire Fists of Shiva!**" the four-armed Digimon unleashed numerous fireballs from his fists which countered the winds.

"**Statue Storm!**" the Gargoylemon each created three white statues of themselves and launched them at the enemies.

"**Demon's Shout!**" the devil Digimon let out another a shrieking cry, sending out a red shockwave from his mouth. The statues shattered to pieces and continued at the authorities. The scream disoriented the policemen and the Digimon as they covered their ears in pain.

"We need back up!" one of the Policemen said.

"**Thunder Blast!**" a powerful surge of electricity came out of now where and struck the devil Digimon, making him stagger back. While it did not cause much pain, it did annoy him.

The four Digimon looked to see none other than the 12 Digidestined and their Digimon partners; Tai & Agumon, Matt & Gabumon, Sora & Biyomon, Izzy & Tentomon, Mimi & Palmon, Joe & Gomamon, Davis & Raidramon (who de-digivolved back into Veemon), Yolei & Hawkmon, Cody & Armadillomon, Ken & Wormmon, TK & Patamon, and Kari & Gatomon.

And there were four new faces as well; one was boy while the other was a girl. Both had distinguishing Rookie-level Digimon with them.

The boy had tanned skin, with short, messy black hair and blue eyes. He wore a red shirt, a turquoise jacket, black trousers, and green sneakers. With the boy was a Digimon; he looked like a small dinosaur or dragon with light purple fur. His eyes were a golden orange colour, the mouth and snout areas of his head were white. His ears are long and each had three black stripes on it. His tail was like that of a fox and was tipped with white and was purple like the rest of him. A pair of tiny black wings grew from his back, his belly was white and he was bipedal with short forearms and longer back-limbs each with three black claws. The fore-claws being shorter than the claws on his feet. However, the thing that was most prominent was the grey outlined, crimson coloured triangle in the centre of his head.

The girl looked tomboyish who looked their age. She had light yellow eyes, dark skin, and dark purple hair. She wore a light purple coloured jacket with zippers and also wore what appeared to be a red oxford shirt underneath. She also wore black baggy pants with matching boots. With the girl was what looked like a giant owl with smaller toothless beak, red eye markings, dark brown body feathers and purple chest feathers with shuriken markings.

These were Kevin Kurosaki and Julie Minamoto; and their partners Dorumon and Falcomon. New Digidestined recruited by the originals, and their Digimon were capable of digivolutions to champion and ultimate levels. They even had their own crests.

"What do you chumps, think you're doing?!" Tai demanded.

"Yeah, you Digimon are supposed to be living peacefully among humans, not cause a panic!" Cody added.

The four Digimon ignored the police and brought their attention to our heroes.

"You kids just saved us the trouble of looking for you." The humanoid crow said.

"Who are these guys?" Ken asked "I don't think I've ever seen them before."

"Me neither." Cody agreed "Armadillomon, do you know em'?" he asked his partner.

**Digimon Analyzer (Armadillomon's voice)**

"**The big guy is ****Volcamon; he's a Cyborg Digimon. He uses his microphone to project his Magma Base attack. You'll get a really bad vibe from this guy."**

**Digimon Analyzer (Gatomon's voice)**

"**Karatenmon's a wondering warrior. They say that he has arcane abilities, gained from the guidance of many mysterious masters."**

**Digimon Analyzer (Wormmon's voice)**

"**Ausramon's a legendary Digimon with 3 faces and four arms. His Fire Fists of Shiva attack is a quadruple threat."**

**Digimon Analyzer (Veemon's voice)**

"**That guy is Phelesmon; a Fallen Angel Digimon. He battles with his pitchfork and his Demon Shout attack will leave you crying for your mommas."**

"What do you guys want?!" TK demanded.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Asuramon said nonchalantly before he smirked evilly "Except your annihilation!"

Now the Digidestined and their Digimon's eyes widened. "Why? What did we ever do to you guys?" Sora asked.

"It's just business kid; we're just following our master's orders." Volcamon answered "He's got special plans in store for this planet, and if it's gonna work, he wants you kids out of the way."

Karatenmon pointed his sword at our heroes "And that's where we come in." he said.

"We'll see about that pal!" Davis retorted.

Davis and Ken both took out their D3 Digivices as Veemon and Wormmon charged forwards.

"Digivolve Veemon!/Digivolve Wormmon!" both Davis and Ken yelled out in unison to their respective partners.

_**(Digivolution)**_

**Davis' D3 shot out rectangles of data into the air, where light formed. Then an image of a large blue dinosaur with wings and a blade on his snout was formed in a storm if data. The image dissolved into data and the data descended towards Veemon, who was spinning.**

"**VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…"**

**Veemon spun faster until he transformed. He was replaced by a ****large blue dinosaur-like creature with thick muscles and an X mark on his white belly. A silver blade stuck up from his snout and small white wings shaped much like a DemiDevimon's wings sprouted from his upper back**

"**EXVEEMON!" the dinosaur announced.**

**Ken's Digivice shot out rectangles of data into the air, where light formed. Then an image of a large green humanoid insect was formed. The image dissolved into data and the data descended towards Wormmon, who was spinning.**

"**WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…"**

**Wormmon spun faster until he transformed. He was replaced by a tall humanoid insect. He was a dark green with black armor covering some parts of him, and black gauntlet looking devices were on his hands. Long sharp claw like fingers, even his antennae grew longer. He had orange-red hair coming out the back of his head, along with red insect like eyes. He also had long wasp like wings.**

"**STINGMON!" the being announced.**

**(Digivolution end)**

"Let's see if you can fight better than you sing!" ExVeemon said as he crossed his arms over his chest."**Vee-Laser!**" He shouted as he shot an orange laser from his chest in a formation of an X at Volcamon. The Cyborg Digimon blocked the attack with his arms before it dispersed.

"Is that all ya got?" before he charged at the Champion Digimon. "**Tackle Time!**" ExVeemon and Volcamon grasped hands, pushing on one another in a feat of strength.

Karatenmon lunged at Stingmon with his sword, but the Insectoid Champion Digimon was prepared "**Spiking Strike!**" A red energy spike extended from Stingmon's gauntlet and it clashed with Karatenmon's sword. The two airborne Digimon found themselves in an aerial sword-fight.

"Come on!" TK said as he pulled out his D3 Digivice "Let's help em' out!"

"Right!" Kari, Yolei and Cody nodded as they too pulled out their D3 Digivices.

_**(Digivolution)**_

**Rectangles of data was released from Yolei's D3 Digivice into the air, were light formed. An image of a giant eagle with horns flashed by, before it turned into data and went down towards Hawkmon, who was spinning in place.**

"**HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…" **

**He spun faster and transformed instantly. In Hawkmon's place was a giant eagle. He had two large horns protruding from his skull and two powerful looking wings spread out. He had yellow skinned talons and the red and white plumage.**

"**AQUILAMON!" the giant eagle announced.**

**Rectangles of data was released from Cody's D3 Digivice into the air, were light formed. An image of gold-armoured ankylosaurus-like creature was formed before it turned into data and went down towards Armadillomon, who was spinning in place.**

"**ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…" **

**Armadillomon spun faster before he transformed into a larger version of himself. His body was covered in a golden armor ending at the tail which had a spiked mace stuck on the end. Spikes ran down his back on the armor and his ankles had spiked bands snugly connected around the limbs.**

"**ANKYLOMON!" Armadillomon's champion form declared.**

**TK's D3 Digivice shot out rectangles of data into the air, where light formed. Then an image of a six winged-angel with a bo-staff was formed in a storm of data. The image dissolved into data and the data descended towards Patamon, who was spinning.**

"**PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO..."**

**Patamon spun faster until he transformed. In Patamon's place was ****a white suited six-winged angel. His head bore a metal helmet and his waist a blue tattered sash. He was also armed with a long golden staff.**

**"ANGEMON!"**

**(Armour Digivolution)**

**A beam of pink light shot out of Kari's D-Terminal and headed to her D3.**

"**Digi-Armor Energize!****" Kari shouted and the light beam hit the back of the pink D3 and the Digi-Egg of Light came out.**

**"GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOO…" Gatomon said before she and the Digi-Egg of Hope came together.****She was surrounded by layers of pink light, as the image of Angewomon flashed by. Soon, Gatomon emerged as ****a giant white cat with wings. Her front chest and paws were covered by white armor. Her short hair was white and framed her face matching the white in her white and purple stripped tail ending in a purple tuft at the end.**

"**NFERTIMON; THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!"**

**(****_Digivolutions end_****)**

"**Hand of Fate!**" Angemon fired a sacred energy beam from his fist at Phelesmon, but the Fallen Angel Digimon managed to dodge it easily.

"**Rosetta Stone!**" A pillar of pink light emerged from Nfertimon's back and a tombstone was shot out towards Phelesmon, but with a swing of his trident, the devil-like Digimon shattered the stone to pieces.

"**Grand Horn!**" Aquilamon's horn's glow red as he flew at Asuramon, but the Digimon quickly grabbed the horns, making the champion bird Digimon stop in his tracks.

While Asuramon was distracted, Ankylomon took this as an opening to attack, "**Tail Hammer!**" Ankylomon swung his spiked-tail into Asuramon's face making him stagger backward.

"**Cat's Eye Beam!**" Two pink beams radiated out of _Nefertimon's_ head, but Phelesmon deflected it with his staff.

"**Vee Kick!**" ExVeemon delivered a strong kick in Volcamon's gut, sending the Cyborg Digimon skidding backwards, but he didn't look too fazed.

"Oh please, I'll show you what a _real _attack looks like." Volcamon said as he pulled out his microphone. The Volcano on his back erupted. "**Magma Bass!**" he yelled into the microphone. Suddenly, purple sound waves were released upon ExVeemon. The Champion Digimon was forced to clutch their ears as they let out an agonized yell. While ExVeemon covered his ears in pain, Volcamon through a punch at the Veemon's champion form and he falls to the ground.

"**Fire Fists of Shiva!**" Asuramon made strange hand motions before his four fists were covered in flames. He then unleashed a barrage of Fire Balls on Angemon, Stingmon, Aquilamon and Nfertimon.

"**Feather Flare!**" Karatenmon's wings glowed light blue and feathers were shot like bullets upon Ankylomon.

"**Demon Shout!**" Phelesmon released an evil-scream, red-shockwaves overwhelming the D-Teams Digimon, as they yelled in agnoy.

"They're Ultimates, there's no way we can compete with them like this." Ken said.

"Right," Davis nodded in agreement. "Team to go for Plan B." he pulled out his D-3. "Get ready everyone!"

Kari immediately de-digivolved Nfertimon back into Gatomon.

**(**_**DNA Digivolution**_**)**

**Both Davis and Ken's D3s shot red beams of data into the air where they collided, and a red ring formed.**

"**EXVEEMON!"**

**ExVeemon glowed blue and disappeared.**

"**STINGMON!"**

**Stingmon glowed green and he disappeared too.**

"**DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…"**

**Then both Digimon spun around each other****, and when they went through the ring, both Digimon fused as one, and showed ExVeemon in Stingmon's armour, with his wings and Stingmon's wings too.**

"**PAILDRAMON!"**

**Then Kari and Yolei's D3s sent beams of data to the air and they collided, forming a red ring to appear.**

"**AQUILAMON!"**

**Aquilamon glowed red before he disappeared.**

"**GATOMON!"**

**Gatomon glowed pink before she disappeared.**

**Then both Digimon spun around each other as they flew to the ring.**

"**DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…"**

**As both Digimon fused, they became one Digimon with Aquilamon's legs and Gatomon's ears. A belt formed at her / his waist, feathers formed on her / his arms while a metal scanner formed on their face.**

"**SILPHYMON!"**

**TK and Cody's D3s released a yellow and light green beam of data to each over, causing a red ring to form.**

"**ANKYLOMON!"**

**There was a sudden yellow flash as Ankylomon disappeared.**

"**ANGEMON!"**

**There was a sudden green flash as Angemon disappeared. **

**Then both Digimon spun around each over.**

"**DNA DIGIVOLVE TOOO…"**

**After going through the ring, in their place was a giant idol with ****metallic white wings on a shining silver body, golden designs adorning each armor plate.**

"**SHAKKOUMON!"**

**(**_**Digivolutions end)**_

"**Desperado Blaster!**" Paildramon suddenly grabbed the two machine guns hanging off his hips and aimed them at Asuramon, firing a barrage of bullets at him. The 4-armed Digimon attempted to block the attack with his arms, but it proved to be futile.

Karatenmon gave a mighty yell as he swung his sword downward at Silphymon, but he/she managed to catch the blade between his/her hands. He/She then kicked Karatenmon in the gut, sending the winged-warrior Digimon backwards and forcing him to release his sword.

Silphymon then jumped into the air and made his/her arms go clockwise and anti-clockwise, where red energy was forming at his/her hands. He/She brought them together to form an orb of red and pink energy.

"**Static Force!**" He/She released the orb and Karatenmon was hit in the gut again, sending him crashing into the ground.

Seeing his comrades in trouble, Volcamon pulled out his microphone to use his Magma Bass attack again, but…

"**Justice Beam!**" Shakkoumon fired a radiated beam of energy from his eyes, which incinerated Volcamon's microphone, and burned the hand that held it, causing the Cyborg Digimon to clutch it in pain.

Phelesmon prepared to attack with his trident, but Paildramon used his Cable Claw to wrap around the Fallen Angel Digimon's weapon and swipe it from him.

"**Astral Laser!**" Silphymon released a pink energy figure of him/herself, which connected with Phelesmon's and exploded upon impact.

"**Kachina Bomb!**" Shakkoumon released small clay bombs from a small panel on his torso, which exploded upon hitting Volcamon.

Yolei scoffed "Where's that tough talk now guys?" she asked mockingly to the opposing Digimon.

"Looks like we're back in the game now." TK added.

"You know, I can't help but feel sorry for these guys." Davis said. But then he casually shrugged "But I'll get over it. Paildramon, digivolve now!"

"You heard the man, go for it!" Ken added.

**(**_**Digivolution**_**)**

**A figure of a blue dragon flew towards Paildramon, who began to spin very fast, making rings form. **

"**PAILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TOOO…**"

**He then shot through it and he appeared in the form of a heavily armoured dragon.**

"**IMPERIALDRAMON!**"

**But he digivolved further.**

"**IMPERIALDRAMON, MODE CHANGE TOOO…**"

**The dragon Digimon changed shape as he changed into a giant human shaped Digimon, and the cannon that was on his back, moved to his right arm.**

"**FIGHTER MODE!**"

**(**_**Digivolution ends**_**)**

The four opposing Digimon trembled in fear as Imperialdramon-FM towered over them.

"Back to the Digital World with you!" the Mega Digimon said as he advanced at the four ultimates.

"Come on man, let's talk about this!" Volcamon begged.

"In your dreams." The Mega Digimon said as he aimed his cannon at the four ultimates. "Maybe some time in Primary Village will straighten you out." He said as he was about to turn them into Digi-eggs.

But then suddenly out of nowhere, a blue beam of light struck between our heroes and the enemies, forcing everyone to shield their the light died down, standing in front of our heroes were eight never-before-Digimon, and they all stood about the same height as Imperialdramon-FM.

The first Digimon that was in carved in black with wings on his back and a long blue and white cape.

The second Digimon looked like a humanoid figure with a double-bladed spear. He had heavy armour on him and had skull-like helmet. He also had some kind of shield attached to his arm too.

The third looked like a humanoid-dragon Digimon wearing white dragon-like armor, with a demonic shaped helmet and two large purple wings.

Fourth was a Digimon who wore pink armor, had yellow ribbons, some sort of oddly shaped shield and her eyes were covered by a helmet.

Fifth was a weird red dragon-like Digimon with large wings and carrying some kind of weapon.

The sixth Digimon had thin, brown armour and two angelic wings and he had a thin sword.

The seventh Digimon was a white-red armour cladded knight with a red cape. On his head was a helm, with a small Guilmon like face. One of his arms had a lance, while the other had a shield with the Hazard Symbol.

And the eighth Digimon almost looked like a Centarumon, except that he was adorned in red armor, had golden wings on his back and had a large bow brandished

"Master Alphamon!" Phelesmon exclaimed.

"How pathetic." The Digimon known as Alphamon said to the four Ultimates "How could you four allow yourselves to be pushed around so easily by these humans and their Digimon partners?" he demanded.

Karatenmon, Volcamon, Phelesmon and Asuramon immediately got on their knees in front of Alphamon. "Please forgive us master!" Karatenmon begged "These humans proved to be more formidable than we expected."

"Hey man, who do you guys think you are?!" Davis demanded, annoyed that this guy interfered.

**Digimon Analyzer (Craniamon's voice)**

"**Greetings, I am Craniamon, a member of the Royal Knights. I carry the Duo-Solar Spear which can pierce through anything and my Omni-Shield can block any attack. My Shock Ringer will send a destructive shockwave to obliterate my enemies, whilst my Power of Breath protects me from any attack from all directions.**"

**Digimon Analyzer (Examon's voice)**

"**I am Examon! A dragon type Digimon, and I too am a Royal Knight. My wings are made out of Chrome Digizoid, which can act as a shield or wings for flight. My lance, Ambrosius, is full of special shells stocked with viruses, which can cripple any Digimon! With my Avalon's Gate attack, I thrust Ambrosius into my opponent, destroying him whilst my Pendragon's Glory fires high-powered lasers and Dragonic Impact allows me to slam into my enemies.**"

**Digimon Analyzer (Gallantmon's voice)**

"**My comrades call me Gallantmon. I am clad in holy armor, which is refined and constructed from 99.9% of pure Chrome Digizoid, and my right hand becomes my holy lance while my left hand becomes my holy shield. No one is a match for my Royal Joust and Final Purification attacks.**"

**Digimon Analyzer (Crusadermon's voice)**

"**I am Crusadermon, another Royal Knight. I am the only female member of the and I fight for what my purpose maybe. My Spiral Masquerade attack reveals hidden blades to cut my enemy in a four-way body slashes and my Laser Lattice is my ranged attack that will decimate the enemy in random hits.**"

**Digimon Analyzer (Dynasmon's voice)**

"**Greeting; I am Dynasmon. Like Gallantmon, my armor is made from high-purity Chrome Digizoid. My Dragon Thrower and Breath of Wyvern attacks will instantly wipe my enemies out of existence.**"

**Digimon Analyzer (Leopardmon's voice)**

"**My name is Leopardmon and I am the strategist of the Royal Knights. I fight for honor and I will die fighting for it. I attack with my Extinction Wave by using my Sword of Extermination to create an ark to defeat my enemies in battle and then my Black Aura Blast will unleash explosive energy at my enemies. I can also Mode Change into my Leopard Mode to attack the enemy in high speed or for quick retreats too.**"

**Digimon Analyzer (Kentaurosmon's voice)**

"**I am Kentaurosmon, another member of the Royal Knights. My Chrome Digizoid is the rare Red Digizoid. I hold the crossbow Muspellsheimr in my left hand, and in my right hand, I carry my mighty shield Niflheimr. My Inferno Frost fires arrows from Muspellsheimr as long raged attacks whilst my Icy Breath attacks freezes my enemy.**"

**Digimon Analyzer (Alphamon's voice)**

"**And last but not least, I am Alphamon; leader of the Royal Knights. My Digitalized armor of the Soul allows me to strike my enemies from afar and my Holy Sword Grade Alpha allows me to destroy my enemies in melee combat fighting.**"

Dynasmon looked at Phelesmon, Volcamon, Karatenmon and Asuramon "Inexcusable." he said to them. "Making your superiors come do your jobs. You four are quite a disappointment."

The four hung their heads in shame.

Izzy looked up the Digimon on his laptop and his eyes widened "Be prepared you guys. These Royal Knights, as they call themselves are all Mega Digimon!"

Everyone looked fearful at this news.

"No way!" Davis gapped.

"And they're so many of them!" Yolei stated.

Alphamon then said to our heroes "In a way, we should be thanking you for revealing futility in our subordinates. We'll deal with them, when we're through with you all."

Imperialdramon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon stood their ground, but were nonetheless tense about having to fight 8 Mega level Digimon.

"Something tells me they're gonna need back up, guys." Tai said as he brought out his Digivice, as did the others.

"DIGIVOLVE, NOW!"

**_(Digivolution)_**

**The Digivice shot out rectangles of data into the air, where light formed.**

**Data shot down towards a fast spinning Biyomon.**

"**BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…!"****Biyomon transformed into ****a giant orange bird. Her beak and feet were a fleshy pink and teeth lined the beak which looked more like a snout****.**

"**BIRDRAMON!"**

**Data shot down towards a fast spinning Tentomon.**

"**TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…" ****Tentomon was now a giant beetle with blue armor. He had a grey helmet with a rhinoceros-beetle horn, four arms and had thin and clear insect wings.**

"**KABUTERIMON!"**

**Data shot down towards a fast spinning Palmon.**

"**PALMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…" Palmon became a giant cactus with two feet wearing red boxing gloves. A tuft of spiky orange hair adorned the top of her head and three gaping holes served as her mouth and eyes.**

"**TOGEMON!"**

**Data shot down towards a fast spinning Gomamon.**

"**GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…" Gomamon emerged as a large white furred seal with a simple grey horn on his head, three red toes on each of his paws, and long white fangs extending from his mouth in addition to the sharp teeth inside.**

"**IKKAKUMON!"**

_**(Digivolution ends)**_

Justin pulled out a Digivice; which looked exactly like the ones used by the original Digidestined. He looked down at Dorumon "Time to battle, Dorumon!"

"Right!"Dorumon nodded.

_**(Digivolution)**_

**The Digivice shot out rectangles of data into the air, where light formed. Then; in a storm of purple and blue data, an image of a large purplish-blue dragon with red claws, and white collar and wings was formed, before the dragon image dissolved into data and the data descended towards Dorumon, who was spinning.**

"**DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…"**

**Dorumon absorbed the data as he spun faster until he transformed. In Dorumon's place was a more bulky Digimon with darker fur, a puffy white collar, crooked wings and some sort of hook at the end of its tail. He also possessed a red gem on his forehead.**

"**DORUGAMON!" the dragon-like creature announced as a burst of purple and maroon light formed behind him.**

**(Digivolution end)**

"Now it's your turn Falcomon!" said the girl, also pulling out a Digivice.

"I'm on it!"Falcomon replied with a salute.

_**(Digivolution)**_

**The Digivice shot out rectangles of data into the air, where light formed. In a storm of purple and yellow data, an image of ****a long-necked bird that wore a purple ninja outfit and a yellow scarf, flashed by. The bird ****dissolved into data and the data descended towards a spinning Falcomon, as his body absorbed the data.**

**"****FALCOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…"**

**Falcomon spun faster until he transformed. In Falcomon's place stood ****a large ostrich-like creature who had sharp, blue eyes, a yellow scarf around his neck, a purple shirt, and black cargo pants with belts tied around the legs. Lastly, he had a parka around his shoulders made of cream feathers with orange feathers around the outside.**

**"****PECKMON!" the bird Digimon proclaimed.**

**(Digivolution end)**

"**Meteor Wing!**" Birdramon, cried as she unleashed flaming meteors from her wings at Examon, but the Dragon Holy Knight flew up and easily evaded the fireballs.

"You missed!" Examon mocked before he swung his long tail and hit Birdramon in the face, sending her flying backwards into a building.

"**Electro Shocker!**" Kabuterimon shouted as he formed a giant ball of electricity before launching it at Dynasmon, but he simply swats the electric ball away with one hand and sends it back at Kabuterimon, who was hit by his own attack.

"Surly this isn't the best the infamous digidestined have to offer."

"**Needle Spray!**" Togemon cried as she shoots millions of cactus spines out of her body. Craniamon spins his spear in his hand, causing it to deflect the needles.

"I thought they were the same digidestined who are said to have defeated the Dark Masters."

"**Harpoon Torpedo!**" Ikkakumon fires his horn which turned into a missile which he directed to Leopardmon. However, Leopardmon kicked the missile away, causing it to explode in the sky instead.

"I expected them to be tougher. They're not testing us in the least." Leopardmon added.

"**Power Metal!**" Dorugamon fired multiple metal spheres from his mouth at Gallantmon, who blocked them with his shield.

"Defeating these weaklings will be all the sweeter for our Master." Galllantmon said.

"**Spiral Claws!**" Peckmon spins around and drives one of his feet into Crusadermon's Pile Bunker, leaving her unharmed.

"Indeed, Lord Lucemon will be quite jubilant knowing these humans and their pesky Digimon aren't around to interfere with his objectives." Crusadermon finished.

"What are you clowns yapping about?!" Davis demanded.

"And who's Lucemon?" Yolei also asked.

"Believe me, you won't be around long enough to find out." Alphamon said with crossed arms.

Then Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Kevin and Julie's respective crests started glowing. Crest of Love glowed red, Crest of Knowledge glowed purple, Crest of Sincerity glowed green, Crest of Reliability glowed grey, the Crest of Determination glowed silver and Crest of Compassion glowed yellow.

**_(Digivolution)_**

**"KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO..."**

**Kabuterimon's horn on his helmet changed shape and colour, as his arm was turned into a red colour to. His wings then glowed blue as they fused to form a protective case over them, with a blue orb forming at the top of the case.**

**"MEGAKABUTERIMON!"**

**"BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO..."**

**Suddenly, fire engulfed the bird's head and a humanoid bird head came through the fire. The wings were covered by fire as well and through the fire came out two hand-like-claws**

**"GARUDAMON!"**

**"****TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO..."**

**The orange tuft of hair on top of Togemon's head opened and small bits of pink data came out, popping like firecrackers. Then a giant flower bud formed, which opened to reveal a fairy-like human with a pink flower on her head.**

**"LILLYMON!"**

"**IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…**"

**A tornado of water swallowed Ikkakumon for a few minutes, and the back of a giant sea turtle's shell came out of the water. Lightning formed into a hammer, which was grabbed by a hand of a huge walrus on two legs.**

"**ZUDOMON!**"

**"DORUGAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO..."**

**His body increased massively in size, his fur turning red with black zigzag markings all over. His arms resembled front legs now, and his grew even sharper. He now had four large blackish-silver wings with yellow spikes on the end. His tail grew longer and thicker, now sporting a yellow bladed tip. His belly and snout remained white, and his paws were now white as well. His new form shouted out the name that went along with it. **

**"DORUGREYMON!"**

**"PECKMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO..."**

**Peckmon slowly morphed into ****giant crow with a golden helmet. It also possessed four feet, and two "Dokkoshos" were formed on his wings.**

**"CROWMON!"**

**_(Warp Digivolution)_**

**Tai's Digivice shot orange light at Agumon. **

**"****AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOOO..."**

**As the light hit Agumon, an image of Greymon flashed by, and then an image of MetalGreymon flashed by. Then another flash of light revealed a more humanoid and slimmer version of Greymon. ****Armour formed at his torso, legs and arms, with three claws forming on the arm armour and a shield formed at his back, with the symbol of Courage on it, while he was circled by fire**

**"WARGREYMON!"**

**Matt's Digivice shot blue light at Gabumon.**

**"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOOO..."**

**As the light hit Gabumon, the image of Garurumon flashed by, and then the image of WereGarurumon flashed by again. Then another flash of light revealed ****a wolf figure, with a metal blade-like tail, as well as metal shoulder blades. He then released many missiles from his body encircling himself with ice**

**"METALGARURUMON!"**

**(Warp Digivolution ends)**

By now, three Mega Digimon and seven Ultimate Digimon were facing the undeterred Royal Knights.

"Digimon, ATTACK!" Imperialdramon declared as he and the Digimon charged forward.

"**Splendor Blade!**" Imperialdramon manifests a sword of light from his gauntlet and lunges at Alphamon, bringing his sword down. However, Alphamon easily blocks the energy blade with his forearm, taking Imperialdramon by surprise. Using his free hand, Alphamon serves Imperialdramon with a punch in the gut, making him cringe in pain and is send skidding backwards before his back hits a building. Imperialdramon gives his opponent an annoyed glare.

"I don't even require to use my full power to take down a weakling such as yourself." Alphamon chided.

"**Static Force!**" Silphymon fired and red-and-pink sphere of energy at Crusadermon, but she used the Pile Bunker on her right arm as a shield to defend against it.

"What?!" Silphymon gapped, before Crusadermon was suddenly in front of him/her.

"**Spiral Masquerade!**" The yellow ribbons on Crusadermon shot out and lashed at Silphymon like many deadly whips. Silphymon took several hits as the whips were far too fast to dodge. The whips soon stopped, but Crusadermon wasn't done yet. "**Fist of Fear!**" she delivered a devastating punch; with her Pile Bunker, into Silphymon's gut and sends the Ultimate Digimon crashing into the street.

"Silphymon!" Yolei and Kari cried out for their fused Digimon.

"**Fire Jewels!**" Crowmon released fireballs from the "Dokkosho" on both of his wings at Examon, but he becomes a red blur which disappeared and the fireballs missed. Crowmon searched for his opponent, unaware that Examon appeared right behind him.

"**Pendragon's Glory!**" Examon fires a high-powered laser from his weapon at Crowmon, the giant bird Digimon was blasted backwards and crashing into the street.

Julie gasped "Crowmon!"

With Crowmon down, Examon brought his attention to Garudamon.

"**Wing Blade!**" Garudamon released a burst of flames from her body, which took the form of a fiery phoenix that flew at Examon.

"**Dragonic Impact!**" Examon's body absorbs heat from the friction with the atmosphere and charges at the attack. He pierced through the Wing Blade and towards Garudamon. The Ultimate Digimon could do nothing but stare before she was tackled at full force by the Holy Knight Digimon, creating a shock wave.

"**Justice Beam!**" Shakkoumon fired a radiated beam of energy from his eyes at Gallantmon. But the Holy Knight Digimon was prepared as he aimed his lance forward.

"**Lightning Joust!**" he shot a blue bolt from his lance which easily overpowered Shakkoumon's attack and blasted the Mutant Digimon backwards and crashing into a building.

"Shakkoumon, no!" TK and Cody yelled.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

Gallantmon turned his head to see DoruGreymon charging at him, "**Metal Meteor!**" DoruGreymon opens his mouth and forms a supermassive iron sphere more than ten times his own size.

However, before the Ultimate had a chance to launch it, Gallantmon aimed his shield forward, and "**Shield of the Just!**" the Holy Knight Digimon fired a red beam of energy from his shield. The beam made contact with the giant metal ball, and cracks were could be seen. Much to DoruGreymon's shock, his attack shattered into millions of pieces, as the beam continued towards him until he was hit square in the chest.

"No, DoruGreymon!" Kevin yelled out.

Lillymon confronted Leopardmon. The Fairy Digimon brought her hands together. Cannon formed and was pulsing with energy. "**Flower Canon!**" Lillymon fired a ball of green energy at Leopardmon.

"**Extinction Wave!"** the Holy Knight Digimonthe air and sends a glowing blue energy wave that cancelled out Lillymon's attack, much to the Fairy Digimon's shock. Then Leopardmon is suddenly in front of Lillymon and backhands her, sending her flying into one of the buildings before falling down to the street.

"Lillymon!" Mimi yelled for her partner.

"**Horn Buster!**" A lightning-bolt like energy was fired from MegaKabuterimon's horn and headed straight for Craniamon, who simply deflected it with his spear. If MegaKabuterimon's had visible eyes, they would have widened.

"Close, but no cigar!" Craniamon chided before he struck the InsectoidDigimonwith his spear and sends him crashing into the street as well. Izzy gaped in shock.

"**Vulcan's Hammer!**" Zudomon swung his hammer and it the ground, sending a bolt of energy to Kentarousmon but it didn't do a thing.

"**Inferno Frost!**" Kentarousmon fires incandescent arrows of light from Múspellsheimr, which consumed Zudomon and sends in tumbling on his pain from pain.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon confronted Dynasmon.

"**Terror Force!**" A giant fireball formed at WarGreymon'shands,and he tossed it at Dynasmon, but he easily dodged the attack.

"**Ice Wolf Bite!**" MetalGarurumon fired missiles from all over his body and towards Dynasmon. The Mega Digimon waved his hand and sends out a white energy wave that destroyed the missiles before they could touch him.

"**Dragon Thrower!**" Dynasmon fires a twin beam of red and blue energy from his hands. The red at WarGreymon and the blue and MetalGarurumon. The two Megas were hit hard and sent crashing into the street.

"No your place!" Alphamon snapped as he threw a punch at Imperialdramon, sending the Mega Digimon crashing next to his fallen allies.

"I-I don't…believe." Sora stuttered.

"All our Digimon are down." Joe said.

"They really took a beating, didn't they?" Kevin asked.

"Their power is monstrous." Cody said.

"They're so fast." Ken said.

"How can they be that strong?" Julie asked.

"I know they're all Megas but," Tai said "But these guys are nothing like the Mega we've face before."

The digidestined noticed that the majority of their Digimon have reverted to their In-Training/Fresh/Rookie forms. Sora picked up Yokomon while Mimi picked up Tanemon. TK and Cody went to aid Tokomon and Tsubumon while Yolei and Kari tended to Pururumon and Salamon. Izzy, Joe, Kevin and Julie had Motimon, Bukamon, Dorimon and Pinamon in their arms. The only ones in better condition were WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon, but they too were pretty banged up.

WarGreymon groaned as he struggled to get up, "Don't worry guys," he managed to say.

"We may be down," MetalGarurumon added, also struggling to stand "But not out."

Alphamon scoffed, "I hate to break it to you humans," he said to the Digidestined "Your Digimon couldn't so much as cause a scratch to any of us." He then looked at the three Megas. "But I will admit your Megas were able to put up a decent fight. I will honor them with an appropriate demise."

WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon narrowed their eyes as Alphamon continued.

"You should feel houred. It has been while since I required any strong tasty data from valuable adversaries such as yourselves." This cause everyone to become confuse.

"W-What to you mean by that?" Imperialdramon asked as he gripped his side, still in pain.

"This." Alphamon directed his hand at the three Megas, "**Digitalize of Soul!**" suddenly, black electrical statics bursts from it and consume our heroes Mega Digimon, causing them to scream out in intense pain.

"What's he doing to them?" TK asked.

"He's absorbing WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon's data rawfully. If he keeps that up, they will be permanetly deleted." Dorimon explained, causing all of the Digidestined gasp in horror.

"We have to do something!" Julie shouted

"We can't Sora, we're too weak from fighting those Royal Knight guys." Pinamon said, who was in Julie's arms.

"Man, his stinks!" Bukamon said sourly.

"I know, I feel so useless." Motimon added.

Back at the horrifying event, Alphamon was still draining the data WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon; the three Megas continued screaming and groaning in pain with their bodies disconfiguring and reconfiguring. Davis, Ken, Tai and Matt could do nothing except watch in horror as their partners/best friends were practically having the life sucked right out of them.

"This…This can't be happening." Davis said.

"What can we do guys?" Matt asked, hoping for an answer.

"I…really don't know." Ken said.

"Our Digimon are in real trouble now."

The three Megas gave one last scream as they digitized. Everyone thought the worst but then as the data was flowing they saw Agumon, Gabumon, Wormmon and Veemon inside as they fell down on the ground and they didn't look too good.

"Veemon!"

"Agumon!"

"Gabumon!"

"Wormmon!" Tai, Matt, Davis and Ken shouted as they went to check on their respective Digimon.

Everyone watched as the data was getting absorbed into Alphamon's body. "Ah now that was delicious." Alphamon said, "Your data was most satisfying." He added before looking at his fellow Royal Knights. "Now, shall we dispose of these insects once and for all?"

Without even having to answer, the eight Mega Digimon advanced to our weakened heroes, who could do nothing but watch in horror. Everyone braced themselves. Just when it was about to hit, a voice was suddenly heard from nowhere.

"No this ends now." Then out of nowhere Gennai appears he snaps his fingers. Everything is covered in bright light when the light disappears; the Royal Knights looked around to see all the Digidestined and their Digimon gone.

Dynasmon growled, "They got away."

"Just when we almost had 'em." Examon added.

"What will we do now?" Kentaurosmon asked, "We received orders to destroy our enemies by all means."

"Who wants to break the bad news to our master?" Leopardmon asked.

Alphamon then made a telepathic link with someone.

'_My lord, I regret to inform you the Digidestined got away from us. They had help from the one known as Gennai.'_ Alphamon said telepathically.

'_No matter. I cannot say I didn't expect the interception of Gennai. Neither the less, the humans and their Digimon now know they are being targeted. Return to base for now.'_ Said the mysterious voice.

'_Understood.' _Alphamon said before looking at the other seven Megas. "We must now return to base. Lord Lucemon summons us."

The seven Royal Knights nodded respectively at what Alphamon said. The Royal Knight leader then looks down at Karatenmon, Asuramon, Volcamon and Phelesmon.

"And when we get back, you four are in _serious _trouble." Alphamon said softly, but with acid in his voice, causing the four Ultimates to look uneasy.

**Meanwhile; in the Digital World, at Gennai house.**

We're in Gennai's house-like dojo in the forest with a big lake by the side with everyone sitting around in the living room. Their Digimon were treated and bandaged up, and while most of the Digimon were guaranteed to be alright, Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon on the other hand needed the most medical attention. Their human partners were outside the door, in great concern for their partners. Kari puts a comforting hand on Davis' shoulder and Sora wraps her arms around Tai, letting him know that everything was going to be alright.

Gennai entered the room and everyone immediately came rushing at him.

"How are our Digimon?" Davis immediately answered.

"Will they be alright?" Tai asked.

"Well they did suffer severe damage and lost a fair amount of data but they will be fine." Gennai answered and everyone let out a sigh of relief. "However..." He said as he got everyone's attention "There is one problem."

Tai sighed "I know I'm gonna regret asking this…but what kind of problem?" he asked.

"Due to the circumstances that they had their data rawfully absorbed by Alphamon…well…" Gennai couldn't bring it within himself to tell the four Digidestined. "Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon can't digivolve to their Mega levels anymore." He told the four boys, shocking them with the upsetting news with their partners.

**Please read and review.**


	2. Dragon Versues Tiger

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Digimon series. However, there is one Original character that you'll see in the story. Now on to the story.**

_**Tai: Hey, Tai here. Three months have passed since we saved the world and humans and Digimon were living in peace in the Real World. Unfortunately it didn't last when these four chuckleheads from the Digital World come out of nowhere and cause trouble. We engaged them in battle and just as we had the upper-hand, these weirdos in armor who call themselves Royal Knights show up. Despite our efforts, they were far too strong. Things got worse when Alphamon absorbed the data of WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon, and now our Digimon can't digivolve to their Mega forms anymore. Dude, this is crazy.**_

**(Cue Theme Song)**

**Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di-Di-Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di-Di-Di...**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions! Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Change, into Digital Champions too, save the Digital World!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions!**

**Warp Digivole!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, DIGIMON!**

**(Theme Song ends)**

"Our Digimon can't digivolve anymore?" Davis asked; he, Ken, Matt and Tai not believing what they was hearing.

"Well sadly they can't digivolve to their Mega forms anymore." Gennai corrected.

"I don't understand." Tai said,

"Well based on what you told me, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon suffered way too much damaged to begin with, but what really sealed the deal was that Alphamon ate their data rawfully. What he did was most likely take the data of your Mega Digimon forcibly from their bodies. Thus meaning he took the very data that allowed Agumon and Gabumon to warp digivolve into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, and Veemon and Wormmon to DNA Digivolve into Imperialdramon. Without them, they can no longer digivolve to Mega." Gennai explained.

There was a moment of silence among everyoneuntil Joe spoke. "But without their Digimon digivolving into Megas…then we won't stand a chance against any dangerous threat that comes our way."

"Joe's right." Kevin said, "Imperialdramon, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon were our main powerhouses. Without them, we lost our secret weapons."

"While Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon still maintain their armor, champion and ultimate digivolutions, I can't say for certain how they'll be able to digivolve into Megas again."

"But even if they could still digivolve into Mega," Julie said "It was enough to beat those freaks in armor." She pointed out.

"Yeah, who were those guys anyway?" Matt asked. "They even mentioned some guy call "Lucemon"?" he asked.

Gennai sighed, "I was afraid this day would come." He said.

"Gennai," Gatomon said "What's going on?" she asked.

"You all might wanna sit down for this."

**In the Digital World in an unknown location**

Deep within the underground of a mountain area, we come across a giant medieval castle within its halls we see the Royal Knights walking towards two large doors. The giant doors open to reveal a dark room and the only sight of light was the candles. One could make out a dark, petite figure sitting on what looked like a throne.

"Enter." The figure said.

The 8 Royal Knights entered the room then kneeled down before a dark figure.

"Lord Lucemon," Alphamon said "Our sources say that the humans and their Digimon have not returned to the Real is most likely they are still in the Digital World."

"However, we managed to pin-point their current location and are prepared to hunt them down and finish what we started." Gallantmon added.

"No."Lucemon said in a calm but firm tone, surprising the 8 knights. "I need all eight of you here. While eliminating the digidestined is important, recruiting the armies needed to take over Human and Digital world is our top priority." He reminded them, "That's why I'm sending in one of our new recruits." The shadow-figured Lucemon snapped his fingers.

A bright flash of light, a silhouette of a large beastly creature with wings emerged in front of the Royal Knights. One could only make out its glowing white eyes and glistening teeth. It let out a snarl that was similar to that of a tiger.

"I believe it's feeding time." Lucemon smirked sadistically.

**Back at Gennai's house.**

Our heroes and their Digimon were gathered around and Gennair prepared to tell them a tale.

"Long ago; in ancient times, there was an intense war between humanoid Digimon and beast Digimon for control of the Digital World. It was chaos everywhere as the two opposing Digimon battled for dominance. It was kill or be killed. One day angel Digimon who goes by the name of Lucemon appeared. He taught the human and beast Digimon to resolve their distinct differences and live together as one, and eventually the war came to an end. Unfortunately the peace in the Digital World didn't last as long as the Digimon had hoped. Due to Lucemon's obsession for power, he took his position for granted and used his power to torment the Digimon." Gennai explained. "One day, the Digimon could take no more of Lucemon's abusive ways and they sought the aid of a mighty group of Digimon known as the Ten Legendary Warriors."

"Legendary Warriors?"Sora repeated.

"That's right." Gennai nodded. "Each of the 10 warriors was a representative of one of 10 elements: Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, Thunder, Ice, Darkness, Wood, Steel and Light." He informed the children. "The 10 Legendary Warriors rose up against Lucemon, and after a long and fierce battle, the angel Digimon was defeated and lost his position as ruler. But before Lucemon could be brought to justice, he went into hiding and was assumed to never be heard from again. Or so we thought. Apparently, Lucemon has been secretly forming an army which he'll use in his plans to not only resume his _"place"_ as ruler, but to take over both the Digital World and the Real World."

"And I'm guessing those Royal Knight guys are part of his army, aren't they?" Justin asked.

"Correct." Gennai nodded. "The Royal Knights are one of the highest ranked security system in the Digital World. They follow Lucemon's every order and guard him with their lives."

"Great." Joe sighed. "An evil angel with his own bodyguards.

"But without Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon no longer capable of Mega Digivolution, chances of us being victorious against this new threat are quite slim." Izzy stated.

"That is why I'm giving you these." Gennai said, holding a box. "Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, please step forward." He requested to the four in question. Confused, they nonetheless stood in front of Gennai.

"While I can't do anything about your Digimon losing their Mega forms, I can give you these to give you a fighting edge in the future." Gennai opened the box, which revealed four Crests (which were in tags). One was the gold Crest of Miracles, the second was the pale pink Crest of Kindness, the other two were completely new, one was dark red and the other was dark yellow. The four widened their eyes.

"It's the Crest of Miracles." Davis said as he took the tag containing said Crest.

"And the Crest of Kindness." Ken said, taking the Crest that he placed into his base back when he was still the Digimon Emperor.

"Gennai," Cody spoke, "If we're getting their ownCrests then doesn't that mean…?"

"Yes; like the Crests of the original Digidestined, your four can make your Digimon digivolve further, without the need for DNA Digivolution." He explained, then looked at Yolei and Cody. "Yolei, you possess the Crest of Forgiveness, while you Cody have the Crest of Curiosity."

"Forgiveness?"Yolei said looking at her dark-red Crest.

"Curiosity?" Cody said, looking at his dark yellow Crest.

"Be warned, children. It's likely that Lucemon's power has increased over time, meaning he's more powerful than he was long ago."

"Well if that's true then how are we gonna beat him?" Armadillomon asked.

"Azulongmon gave me this." Gennai pulled out a rainbow colored digicore. "With this special digicore the Soverign's made of their energy, it can make you strong to the point where your Champion and Ultimate forms are given increased power levels. I guarantee that it'll give all of you an edge during your battles in the future." The digidestined were please by the idea this new power was gonna do for them but before they could say anything, Gatomon's ears started twitching and she could sense something coming in their direction.

Kari noticed, "Gatomon, what's wrong?" she asked her partner.

"I sense an unnerving presence coming towards us."

The others were on alert. "Is it the Royal Knights?" Julie asked.

"No, something else."Gatomon answered.

"Hey guys, is it just me or did it just get a little foggy around here?" Agumon asked.

"Huh?" everyone looked and noticed the mysterious mist that came out of nowhere.

"I don't like where this is going." Falcomon said nervously.

"You and me both, Falcomon."Tentomon agreed.

Everyone then saw a large silhouette of some-sort of four-legged, winged-beast within the mist. They also heard a predatory growl, sending chills up their spines.

"It's huge," Mimi said.

"What is that?" Palmon asked.

Soon the creature emerged from the mist and it revealed itself to look like a large yellow armored tiger with purple stripes, a pair of wings on his back and a long tail.

"I am the last thing you'll see, before you are all torn to pieces." The tiger Digimon said before letting out a menacing snarl.

"That has got to be the biggest tiger I've ever seen." Joe added.

**Digimon Analyzer (Gomamon's voice)**

"**That's not your average tiger Joe. That's Mihiramon; Ultimate level Holy Beast Digimon. Better watch out for his Samurai Tiger Tail attack."**

Gennai's eyes widened. "Mihiramon?" he whispered. "Something's wrong with him."

"I am the mighty tiger Deva who serves the all-powerful Lucemon." Mihiramon said as he got into a position that looked like he was ready to pounce.

"He looks pretty strong." Mimi said nervously.

"What's it gonna do, bite me? We can take him, you ready Davis?" Veemon asked his human partner.

"If you are buddy." Davis nodded.

"No, Davis," Cody told him, "Veemon's still too exhausted. He's not yet fully recovered from having his data absorbed."

"Cody's right." Yolei agreed. "You just leave this to us." She said as she, Cody, TK and Kari pulled out their D3s and Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon and Gatomon stepped forward.

_**(Armor Digivolution)**_

**Beams of red, purple, yellow and pink light shot out of the D-Terminals and travelled to the four D3 digivices.**

**"****Digi Armor Energize!****"Yolei, Cody, TK and Kari shouted.**

**The Digi-Eggs of Love, Knowledge, Hope and Light shot out of the screen.**

**"****HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOO…****"**

**Hawkmon and the Digi-Egg came together and he was surrounded by layer of red rings, and Biyomon's Digivolution line passed by. Two metal wings formed on his helmet and his gained the body of a quadruped-bird creature.**

**"****HALSEMON; THE WINGS OF LOVE!****"**

**"****ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOO…****"**

**Armadillomon and the Digi-Egg merged and layers of rock surrounded him as Tentomon's Digivolution line flashed by. Then a figure covered in rocks drilled his way out with the drills on his arms and nose.**

**"****DIGMON, THE DRILL OF POWER!****"**

**"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOO…" **

**Patamon said before he and the Digi-Egg came together. Layers of yellow light surrounded Patamon as his Digivolution line flashed by. He was now an orange-golden armoured horse with armoured wings, winged-ears, and a long white mane and tail.**

**"PEGASUSMON; FLYING HOPE!" the winged-Digimon proclaimed.**

**"****GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOO…****"**

**Gatomon was surrounded by layers of pink light, as the image of Angewomon flashed by, and wings formed on her back.**

**"****NFERTIMON, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!****"**

_**(Digivolution ends)**_

The four armor-digivolved Digimon all faced Mihiramon. Since they were still a little tired from their battle against the Royal Knights, they didn't have much energy for Champion digivolution. So they had to make do with their Armor-digivolutions instead.

Mihiramon let out a fierce growl before his tail seemed to divide into pieces to look like nunchucks. "**Samurai Tiger Tail!**" he swung his tail at the four.

"Scatter!" Halsemon yelled before he, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon and Digmon just barely managed to dodge the tail and engaged Mihiramon in battle.

"**Tempest Wing!**" Halsemon shouted as he started spinning at high-speed like a drill at Mihiramon. However, the tiger Deva simply used his right wing to shield himself from Halsemon's attack before swatting him away.

"**Rock Crackin'!**" Digmon rams his drills into the ground and creates a fissure that travels towards Mihiramon. But the Holy Beast Digimon quickly takes off from the ground above the ground, rendering the fissure useless.

"**Cat's Eye Beam!**" Nefertimon fired a twin beam of pink light from her head.

"**Equus Beam!**" Pegasusmon fired a triangle-shaped beam of energy from his forehead.

With swift aerial maneuvering, Mihiramon dodged both attacks.

"Are you kidding me?!" Pegasusmon said angrily.

"None of our attacks are working!" Nefertimon added.

Mihiramon said as he was suddenly right in front of Halsemon, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon. "But mine are! **Armored Tiger Tail!**" spikes suddenly appeared on Mihiramon's tail and he slammed it against the three airborne armor Digimon and then moves in to strike Digmon too. Yolei, Cody, TK and Kari gasped as their banged up Digimonlaid on the ground.

Veemon growled angrily from seeing his teammates/friends beaten badly, "Forget this! Low on energy or not, I'm ain'tsittin' here and let some overgrown flea bag kick around my friends like that!"

Davis smirked at his partners determination, "You read my mind, Veemon." He said as he took out his D3 Digivice.

"Davis, wait!" Ken tried to warn him.

"Veemon, stop!"Wormmon yelled.

"Time to digivolve!" Davis yelled as his D3 digivice released some light.

_**(Digivolution)**_

_**The blue D3 released rectangles of Fractal Code into the sky and they exploded into light. Then the digital core poured down particles of red light with a pillar of blue light going down the middle, and an image of ExVeemon was formed. The image dissolved into data and the data shot down to Veemon; who absorbed the data as he spun in place.**_

_**"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…"Veemon's body spun faster as he released bursts of purplish-blue energy until he transformed into his champion level.**_

_**"EXVEEMON!" the winged lizard announced as an 'X'-Shaped energy was formed behind him.**_

_**(Digivolution ends)**_

ExVeemon took off from the ground and straight towards Mihiramon.

"**Vee-Punch!**" the Champion dragon throws his fist at the tiger deva. However, Mihiramon saw it coming and he narrowly evades the punch. He then swings his tail toward at ExVeemon. The champion Digimon blocks the tail with his arms, but it was still strong enough to push him a few feet downward in the air. Growling in annoyance, ExVeemon flew at Mihiramon again and unleashed a flurry of punches, kicks and even tail swings at Mihiramon, but the Ultimate tiger Digimon dodged all of them.

"Can't ExVeemon move any quicker?!" Julie asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Mihiramon's too fast!" Ken stated.

Finally fed up, ExVeemon decides to try a long-ranged attack instead. He crosses his srms on his chest which glows underneath. "**Vee-Laser!**" Spreading his arms, ExVeemon fired an orange X-Shaped Beam at Mihiramon. However, Mihiramon used his claws to slash the attack in half (which shocked ExVeemon) and flew towards the blue dragon before chomping down on his right arm, causing him to cry out in pain.

"ExVeemon! No!" Davis cried for his partner.

"**Samurai Tiger Tail!**" Mihiramon's tail slammed against ExVeemon, sending the latter hurtling down before crashing into the ground.

The dust cloud cleared to show ExVeemon struggling to stand. Davis quickly rushed to his partner's side.

"ExVeemon! Are you okay buddy?" he asked, hoping the dragon Champion wasn't too badly hurt.

Mihiramon flew above the human and Digimon , "It has been fun, but it's time I put the lot of you insects out of your misery. Starting with you two."

"If you think we're just gonna lay down and let you destroy us you got another thing coming!" Davis snapped angrily at Mihiramon.

"We won't be defeated by the likes of you." ExVeemon added as he stood on his knee.

Mihiramon smirked, "You're both persistent, I'll give you that. But these are my orders from Lord Lucemon. He lifts he right paw and the claws lengthen. "I believe it's time to end this."

ExVeemon finally managed to stand on his feet and took a firm stance. "That makes both of us."

"ExVeemon, no!" Gabumon yelled.

"Don't do it!" Patamon yelled.

"Davis, stop him!" Joe told him.

"No way!" Daivs denied. "He's gonna teach that overgrown kitten a lesson!" he said. The the crest under Davis' shirt glowed brightly yellow and ExVeemon glowed doing the same.

Mihiramon was stunned by this, "What in all creation?!"

Gennai; who was watching from a distance smirked, _"It is happening."_

"ExVeemon digivolve!" Davis shouted then ExVeemon was engulfed in bright yellow light.

_**(Digivolution)**_

**Davis' D3 Digivice shot out a beam towards the Tag that had the Crest of Miracles in it. The light hit the Tag and Crest, forcing the symbol of Miracles to travel through a cloud of data and then started to glow before it exploded into a bright flash of light. The light turned into pillar of energy and shot down towards ExVeemon, entering his body.**

"**EXVEEMON, DIGIVOLVE TOOO…**"

**ExVeemon grew larger and so did his wings. His hands turned into claws, which turned white with blades coming out of his shoulders and his horn on his nose grew larger. The new form of ExVeemon slashed his claws at the screen before posing as a fiery burst of bluish-green energy exploded in the background.**

"**AEROVEEDRAMON!**"**the new dragon Digimon roared.**

_**(Digivolution ends)**_

Everyone, even Mihiramon was blinded by the bright light coming from where ExVeemon stood.

"What's going on here?!"Mihiramon demanded.

The light soon faded and all the spectators were stunned to see ExVeemon's new appearance.

"Prodigious, he digivolved to ultimate!" Izzy gasped.

"He's so different from Paildramon." Cody added.

"I'll give you that one." Yolei replied.

**Digimon Analyzer (AeroVeedramon's voice)**

"**I am now AeroVeedramon, the Ultimate level Digimon. My Dragon Impulse creates an energy beam the shape of a dragon, and my V-Wing Blade will send a blast of heat in a 'V' shape. My V-Arrow Breath is another attack, but it isn't as deadly as my breath!**"

Nice presentation, but nobody defeats Mihiramon." the tiger digimon stated.

"It's payback time!" the Holy Dragon Digimon said as he shot towards his tiger-like opponent.

"**Samurai Tiger Tail!**" Mihiramon cried as he repeatedly swung his tail at AeroVeedramon, who counted with multiple swipes of his claws.

"How are you able to digivolve at this level?" Mihiramon demanded to AeroVeedramon, "Don't tell me a human had something to do with it!"

The exchanged of claws and tail stopped when the Dragon Ultimate flew backwards. Mihiramon lunged forward to slash at his new adversary with his own claws, but AeroVeedramon became a blue blue that disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"What?!" Mihiramon demanded. Suddenly the blue blur appeared behind him and it became AeroVeedramon. By the time Mihiramon turned around, the tiger received a kick in the face which sends him several feet backwards.

"What goes around comes around." AeroVeedramon said.

"We're back in the game, AeroVeedramon!" Davis, who was watching his partner battle in amazement, said.

"Pretty cool huh?" AeroVeedramon asked. "Like the new look? Now watch this: **Wing Guardian!**" AeroVeedramon shouted as he fired flurry of winds from his wings as they came at Mihiramon like a hurricane and put cuts all over his body.

The Tiger Ultimate snarled from the cuts, but AeroVeedramon wasn't done yet. "**Vee-Breath Arrow!**" He released a blast fire that formed into a V at Mihiramon and slightly burned him.

All the other digidestined watched the aerial battle in amazement.

"Such incredible power!" Gatomon said.

"I'll say." Biyomon agreed.

"This must've been what Gennai was talking about." Justin informed.

"Right, time to take the tiger by the tail." Davis said with a clenched fist.

"Right!" AeroVeedramon as he faced Mihiramon; the tiger Digimon was giving the him a hate-filled glare.

"You wretched lizard! When I'm through with you, I'm gonna take care of your pathetic human!" the tiger snarled, "**Armored tiger tail!**" Mihiramon roared, spikes forming on the tip of his tail. Mihiramon swings his spikey-tail at AeroVeedramon, but the latter easily catches the tail and pulls the tiger in close. Mihiramon looked to see AeroVeedramon giving him a menacing glare.

"**No one**, threatens my pal Davis!" AeroVeedramon hissed.

**(Insert Song:**_** "Hey Digimon"**_**)**

AeroVeedramon gives the tiger deva a spin by his tail before tossing him into the air.

"You've been a very bad kitty." AeroVeedramon quipped, "**Dragon Impulse!**" AeroVeedramon said as he launched a shockwave that formed into himself and it consumed Mihramon who let out a loud cry.

"MARK MY WORDS! HUMANS AND DIGIMON ALIKE WILL SOON FEEL THE WRATH OF THE GREAT LORD LUCEMON! LONG LIVE LUCEMOOOOOOOONNNN!" Mihiramon cried before he turned into glowing white Digi-Egg. The Digi-Egg flew out of the area and off to Primary Village.

AeroVeedramon went down to the ground as he de-digivolved into DemiVeemon. Davis and everyone else rushed over to the In-Training Digimon.

Davis picked up his partner and gave him s strong, joy-filled hug.

"You did it, DemiVeemon!" Davis exclaimed, hugging

"Yeah way to go pal."Agumon said slapping his claw behind Veemon's back.

"And that new Ultimate form of yours, talk about power!" Julie added.

"No kidding." Gomamon chimed in.

"Come guys your making me blush!" DemiVeemon laughed as the other Digimon and the digidestined laughed with him. Gennai approached the group.

"Congratulations you two." He said to Davis and DemiVeemon. "Already the crest of Miracles has sensed your excessive determination to win. You have been granted a new level of power, and it's up to you use it to defeat Lucemon."

"Gennai," Tai said. "Did you know that furball?" he asked.

"If you're referring to Mihiramon, then yes. He was part of a special group of Ultimate leveled Digimon who serve the four Soverigns." Gennai explained.

"**Mihiramon **serves the Soverigns?" Joe asked.

"But if Mihiramon's technically on our side, then why did he attack us like that?" Gatomon asked.

"Lucemon must've done something to him; somehow he made Mihiramon think that his allegiance is to Lucemon and not the Soverigns." Gennai explained. "If he's gotten Mihiramon, no doubt he has gotten to the others as well." He said solemly.

"'Others'?" Falcomon asked. "You mean there are more besides Mihiramon?" he asked.

"Yes." Gennai nodded. "11 to be exact. Mihiramon is one of 12 Ultimate-leveled Digimon known as Devas. The 12 Devas serve the 4 Soverigns of the Digital World."

"So it wasn't Mihiramon's fault that he attacked us." Mimi realized, now feeling a little bad about the tiger deva being turned into a DigiEgg.

"He wasn't aware of his actions and he suffered for it because Lucemon sends him to do his dirty work." Matt added, angry that some evil angel Digimon would use an innocent Digimon like that.

"There is one way to undo Lucemon's hex on the Devas." Gennai pointed out.

"How?" everyone asked.

"When a Digimon is destroyed, they revert into a Digi-Egg. Like what you all saw happen to Mihiramon. Lucemon is very likely to send the other Devas after you to avenge Mihiramon. If you defeatd the other Devas, then they too will revert into Digi-Eggs and later hatch as newborns, free of Lucemon's evil spell."

"Sounds easy enough." Davis said.

"Before that I think I should give you all the much needed power boost." Gennai said as he lifted the digicore and it shot lights toward everyone's digivices or D-3's when that was done everyone looked back at Davis.

"There are difficult trials ahead for all of you, so be ready children, because as of now…"

All the digidestined and their Digimon listened closely to what Gennai was about to say.

"…we are at war."

**Will the new power granted to them be enough to thwart Lucemon's nefarious plans? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
